God of the Arena
'''God of the Arena '''is an mexican fighting game created by TheDeadstroke which is most fightgame than Brutal Fists. Console: PC, PlayStation 5, Xbox Scarlett, Nintendo Switch and Google Stadia. Engine: Unreal Engine 4 Rating: PEGI-18, Rated-M Gameplay * This game would be similar to Mortal Kombat 9 or Street Fighter 4. * The fatality in this game will be called "Fatal Execution". * The BGM for the character select menu is "Ladies & Gentlemen" by Saliva. * In Arcade mode will not see fatalities in the stages 4 and 8 (only after some Cutscenes), because there will Rival Matches. * In the stages 9 and 10, neither will there fatalities (only after some Cutscenes), because they will be stages for the sub-boss and Final boss. * The stages will have a musical theme. * In arcade mode all the fights in Stage 8 will be at the Arena Stage, but retain their theme song as if they were in their respective stage. * Story Mode will focus only Silver Mask, started journey to the God of the Arena Tournament, seeking Devilbane who been quests by the mysterious man (who known human unknown was demon Alricaus). Story A man known as "Devilbane" creates a fighting tournament called "God of the Arena", the best fighters are gathered to participate but some do not know the evil purposes which Devilbane has saved. The winner of this tournament can stop him? Rosters Playable * Afro Jones: An actor and martial artist who decides to participate in this tournament to prove that he is a true martial artist. (voiced by Keith Silverstein) * Big Yokozuna: A sumo fighter participating in the tournament to prove that sumo is the best fighting style. (voiced by Ken'ichi Matsuyama) * Claw X: A Rusian MMA fighter who was killed by a criminal, but was revived as a cyborg. (voiced by Aleksandr Domogarov) * Death Heat: A criminal with pyrokinesis hired by Devilbane. (voiced by Vybz Kartel) * El Guitarrista: A former mariachi that when his wife was killed by Devilbane's men and now became a vigilante who kills criminals. (voiced by Salvador Delgado) * Jupiter Girl: A Japanese tomboy, who is a superheroine with electrical power. (voiced by Haruka Ayase) * Manolo el Matador : A Spanish mercenary hired by Devilbane to kill all his opponents. (voiced by Juan Amador Pulido) * Mason Kane: A ruthless criminal who uses cybernetics to kill his enemies. (voiced by David Sobolov) * Mike Lang: A former boxing champion who was expelled from boxing for killing an opponent in the ring, and now Devilbane hired him to be his bodyguard in exchange for money. (voiced by Clancy Brown) * Natsuki Oyama: A girl expert in aikido, who participated in this tournament to find the murderer of her father. (voiced by Mami Yamasaki) * Nessor: A Chimera sleep for thousands of years and was awakened by DevilBane to serve him. (voiced by Kevin Elias Koteas) * Relámpago Azul Jr.: A Mexican Luchador, Adopted son of legendary Luchador “Relampago Azul”, friend and rival of Silver Mask. (Equivalent to Ken Masters) (voiced by Benjamin Riveraz) * Ryuho Lee: An expert in Jeet Kune Do, when using a dragon armor that gives it enormous power. (voiced by Daniel Wu) * Silver Mask: The main character, A Mexican Luchador and son of the legendary "Mascara de Plata". (voiced by Yamil Atala) * Tong Reiba: A fearsome Muay Thai fighter. (voiced by Art Supawatt Purdy) * Violet Shadow: A Konoihi sent to kill Devilbane. (voiced by Wendee Lee) Exclusive-Quest Fighters * PS5: From Bust a Groove: Kitty-N * XBOX Scarlett: from Killer Instinct: Black Orchid * Nintendo Switch: From Donkey Kong Country and Super Smash Bros: Donkey Kong DLCs Season 1 * Alricaus (Final Boss): The demon of war who has returned to take revenge on humanity. (voiced by Dameon Clarke) * Angel Plateado: The man known as "Mascara de Plata" returns from the dead as a heavenly angel to kill Alricaus. (voiced by Gerardo Reyero) * Aurora Arendalle: A princess with cryokinesis. (voiced by Ingrid Bolsø Berdal) * Brave Snake: A martial arts instructor of the American army with Native American origin. (voiced by Grant George) * Devilbane (Sub-Boss): The founder of the God of the Arena and leader of the Sindicato del dolor. He was responsible for Alricaus is free from his seal and his purpose is mysterious. (voice by Konnan) * El Comehumanos: A creature that feeds on human flesh. (No voice actor) * Ginny Sung: She is an Interpol agent who was sent to arrest Devilbane. (voiced by Laura Bailey) * L.A Muerte: He is a extreme very violent and is the eternal rival of Silver Mask. He himself has inspired by the Santa Muerte. (voiced by Rene Garcia) * Lady Cleo: An ancient Egyptian empress who has awakened from her long dream and became powerful. (voiced by Sherihan) * Mr. Crabbe: An evil sorcerer French who creates masks with the souls of his victims (voiced by Alain Delon) Season 2 * Carlos Velásquez (Battle Rhythm) * Donny Murdoch (Rumble Crisis) * Dred (Hardboiled Stories) * Jamal al-Rashid (Hyaku Seiken) * Kamikaze (Invictus) * La Leona (Lord of the Underground) * Magenta (Brutal Fists) * Miguel Delgado (Top Strife) * Nadia Zidane (Death Sport) * Ricardo El Sucio (Cyber Cataclysm) NPCs # Alexander Bortnikov # Apollo # Caesarion # Camila Banderas # Daisuke Oyama # Edmund Gareth # Emily Arendalle # Eric Weathers # Fatima Banderas # Jane Sykov # John Holt # Jose Vermar # Julius Caesar # Key el Richa # Leather Skin # Lu Fong # Mejad # Miguel Delgado # Nagase Himura # Octavius # Osiris # Peter Sykov # Reggie Weimann # Relámpago Azul Sr. # Resideadent # Samantha Leung # Sanosuke Hayashi # Somchai A-Wut # Toshio Mitsuo # Wonder Mercury Arenas Starter # Abandoned Laboratory # Bar Zaragoza # Boxing Gym # Disco Club # Dragon Mountain # El Zocalo # Greek Ruins # Kyoto Forest # La Arena Coliseo # La Plaza de Toros # Muay Thai Ring # Osaka City # Oyama Temple # Russian Forrest # Sumo Arena # The Rattlesnakes's Lair DLCs Season 1 # Alricaus’s Castle # Devilbane’s Ranch # El Cementerio Legendario # Egyptian Palace # Extreme Cage # French Theater # Ice Palace # Interpol Gym # La Cueva # US Army Base Season 2 # Al-Hijr, Saudi Arabia # Camden High Street # Desert Oasis, Algeria # La Ciudad # Midnight Temple # Monterrey # Museum Exhibit # Seoul Science High School # The Octagon # Villa Florentina Trivia * The game title is giving named of television miniseries broadcast, Spartacus: Gods of the Arena. But not confursing with Gods of the Arena at familiar. Category:Games